


Blame Game

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kink? All Jared's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Game

Jensen was more than willing to cop to his share of the blame for the sex. It happened, it was good (fucking _awesome_ was more like it, but Jared had an over-developed sense of self to start with, Jensen didn't need to be stoking _that_ fire), and if there was something more than just sex going on--which Jensen was pretty sure there was, even if neither one of them was quite ready to admit it--that was okay, too. It was him and Jared; they'd figure it out.

So, yeah, perfectly happy to step up to the plate for the fucking, but the kink? That was _all_ Jared's fault.

No, really. What happened was that Jared decided one day it would be fun to get Jensen all wound up on location and see how long it would take before Jensen went insane. Not all that new of an idea--though Jensen wasn't going to complain about having Jared's hand shoved down his jeans off and on during the day--and one Jensen knew perfectly well how to counter. As long as he kept his cool, Jared would get more and more strung out, even while he was doing the same to Jensen, until they'd get two steps into the house at the end of the day and Jared would have him up against a wall--any wall, didn't matter if it was plaster or brick, if it had stuff hanging on it, or even if it was technically a window--and do his best to fuck Jensen through it.

That day, though, Jared teased and Jensen teased back and Jared held it together long enough to get them upstairs and on the bed, Jensen on his hands and knees and Jared behind him and god_damn_ if Jared didn't still keep on teasing. He pushed inside Jensen, enough lube on his dick to ease the way but not enough to make it easy, one slow, controlled roll of his hips until he was so deep Jensen almost forgot how to breathe, and then curved himself down over Jensen and fucking _stopped moving_. Jensen dropped his head to the pillows and made himself push air in and out of his lungs, steady and even, let himself feel every inch of Jared in him, let himself be in the moment and all the other assorted Zen crap Misha was always going on about.

And when that didn't do anything to take the edge off, he turned his head and snarled, "Fucking _move_ already, Jay."

Jared laughed, a short chuff of air against Jensen's skin, already hyper-sensitized from a day of teasing, and then mouthed along the same skin, but didn't move otherwise. "Love it when you're begging for my cock," he said. Jensen could hear the raw honesty, and the genuine amazement, which was awesome, except for the whole _still-not-moving_ part.

"I swear, Jared," Jensen choked out. "Stop dicking around and fuck me, because I don't care how much you can bench, you are not too big for me to put over my knee and beat your ass for being a brat."

Pressed together like they were, from shoulders to hips--not a breath of space between them, only slick, heated skin on skin--Jensen felt every single inch of Jared's full-body shudder. Jared knew it, too, judging from how he froze, every muscle tense and tight against Jensen.

"_God_, Jen," Jared gasped, and come _on_, like Jensen was going to argue with anything right then and there?

"Yeah?" he whispered. "You want that, Jay? Want me to slap your ass 'til it's red and hot and--"

There was more that Jensen could have said, but Jared was moving, _finally_, moving and fucking Jensen hard and deep, thighs spreading Jensen's farther apart, one big hand pressing Jensen's shoulders down into the bed, the other closing around Jensen's dick without mercy. Jared's breath sobbed in as though Jensen actually had been spanking him. Jensen lasted all of a minute, his climax slamming through him hard enough that he could barely keep his ass up for Jared's last few strokes.

Jared rode him down into the mattress and they lay there, tangled up in each other. Jensen wasn't entirely certain he wasn't going to stroke out if he moved, but Jared crashed out on top of him might suffocate him. As soon as he shifted, though, Jared was moving, too, sliding out of Jensen and rolling over to deal with the condom. Jensen stayed more or less where he was, waiting to see what Jared might do. He half expected Jared to keep going and head for the shower, but Jared didn't bail, just flopped down on his back and threw an arm up over his eyes.

Jensen watched for a few seconds, then reached out and fitted his hand along the curve of Jared's ribs, right where he could feel Jared's heart beating steady and true under him.

"Hey." It came out sounding a lot more uncertain than Jensen had intended. Jared dropped his arm and hitched himself up on an elbow, so he could look down at Jensen. "For real?" Jensen asked, and figured it was okay if he wasn't coming off like he knew what he was doing, because, well, yeah. That was pretty much right.

Jared blushed about as red as Jensen had ever seen, but he didn't hesitate. "Yeah," he answered, and lay back down.

"Cool," Jensen said, reaching down to snag the comforter and drag it up over them. "Cool."

*

The lizard part of Jensen's brain started chanting _nownownow_ immediately, but since Jared had all but fucked Jensen through the mattress for _talking_ about it, Jensen figured he might not want to have to be dragging his ass out of bed to go sit it in one of the Impalas for ten hours or so after the real deal. And he was definitely planning on making sure Jared's wouldn't be liking the idea either.

And then, y'know, there was always the possibility that the whole thing could blow up in his face, and he might need every last second he could lay his hands on to make sure he hadn't fucked things with Jared to hell and back. When he thought about it calmly, he didn't think it was going to be bad, but even in super-rational mode, he had to admit the potential for disaster was there. So he told his lizard brain to shut up and settled for the usual (freaking excellent) sex while he waited for the right time. Jared never mentioned it, but Jensen knew him well enough to know he hadn't forgotten.

A couple of weeks later, there was an issue with the power grid at the studio, and everybody got sent home early on a Friday with instructions not to show up until Monday afternoon at the earliest. That, figured Jensen, was about as much time as they were ever going to get, unless he waited until they were done for the season, which, yeah. No.

He didn't mention any of this to Jared, just agreed with him that it was the perfect time to go shoot pool with some of the crew and made sure neither of them got sloppy drunk. A couple of beers, yeah, probably not a bad idea given how he was positioning the night to go, but he wanted to wake up the next morning and not have to worry that either one of them did something they wouldn't have if they'd been sober.

The place they wound up in was nice. It wasn't especially upscale, but it had killer wings and a dozen pool tables and the NHL playoffs on TVs everywhere, even the bathrooms. Jensen couldn't bring himself to care all that much about hockey, but it made the native Canadians happy to yell and throw balled-up napkins at the TVs, which gave the whole night a friendly, mellow vibe. Plus, there was the added bonus of getting to watch Jared drape himself over a pool table or getting to see that big grin flash out a dozen times over.

And then, after a couple of hours, when Jared asked him if he wanted another round, Jensen got to watch the open, happy smile turn into something needy and primal when he said, "Nah. What I want is to finish this game and then go back to the house and get you bare-assed over my lap." He drained his beer and stood up, picking up his pool cue and taking the extra half-step that put him right up into Jared's personal space. Everyone else was howling about a penalty; he and Jared could probably make out for a couple of minutes without anybody noticing. "I want to see how much you can take and then I want to see how much I can take when you fuck me. Good by you?"

"Yeah." Jared closed his eyes for a second, swallowing hard, and fucking _hell_, Jensen wanted to mark up that throat, wanted to lick and suck and bite his way down to where Jared's neck curved into his shoulder. "I--uh, yeah. Good by me."

"Awesome." Jensen made himself play at a reasonable pace, which he thought was damned impressive given how every nerve in his body was on high alert and reacting to how Jared wasn't taking his eyes off of him. He was even pretty sure he even managed to win the last game, but he left an extra fifty on the bar, in case he owed anybody a loser's round. Jared had the truck unlocked and running by the time Jensen got there, and Jensen was tempted to roll the window down, Vancouver in the not-quite-spring to the contrary, because there was no oxygen in the cab, or at least none that his lungs seemed capable of processing.

Jared drove with exaggerated caution, two miles under the speed limit, not running any yellows, coming to a full and complete stop at all intersections.

"Dude," Jensen said, finally, but Jared only shook his head.

"No way am I getting pulled over tonight," he said, taking his eyes off the road and flicking his gaze over to Jensen, letting Jensen see everything in them long enough to ratchet the tension up to pretty much unbearable. Jensen shut his mouth and let Jared get them home.

The dogs were a small dose of normality--or, in the case of Harley launching himself at Jensen as he rounded the counter in the kitchen and nearly flattening him, not so small--but when they were taken care of and it was back to Jared and Jensen, Jared stood with one hand still on the cupboard door. Jensen could see the tension in his hand and arm.

"C'mon," Jensen said, sliding his own hand over Jared's, not prying it off where it clung to the door, just touching. He was a little surprised how the skin-to-skin contact eased some of the crazy adrenaline running through his own body, but then Jared let go of the cupboard and twisted his hand around so he could slide his fingers through Jensen's and that knocked everything that wasn't Jared clean out of Jensen's head. They went upstairs that way, holding hands, and Jared let Jensen kiss him for a long time standing in the middle of his bedroom.

"What do you want?" Jensen kept hold of Jared's hand while he asked.

"I think--I--" Jared took a deep breath and let it trickle out, and his hand tightened on Jensen's before he let go. "Naked. I want it like that."

"Okay," Jensen said, backing toward the bed. "Show me."

Jensen wasn't sure how he thought it was going to go--hot, yeah, that went without saying--but nothing in his wildest fantasies came close to Jared sliding out of his clothes, t-shirt and hoodie and jeans and boxers, until he was naked and trembling, alone in front of the fireplace, but never once looking away from Jensen. Jensen had started off thinking he'd strip, too, but looking at Jared, watching Jared watch him back, knowing he was fully dressed down to his boots while Jared was naked--he dropped that idea without a second thought.

"Come here," Jensen said--or tried to say, because his voice? Stuck somewhere in the back of his throat, so he was less talking and more croaking, but Jared got the message. Jensen found himself almost counting the steps Jared took; for one wild second, he thought the room might have been hit by an expanding spell because it was taking forfucking_ever_ for Jared to get to him. Jared kept walking, though, until he was within arm's reach of where Jensen was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Jensen hadn't been imagining things earlier: up close, he could see the fine tremors rippling across Jared's skin, and he was breathing in quick, shallow pants. He was hard, though, and he relaxed into the touch when Jensen traced his fingertips up over a hip, so Jensen didn't ask him if he was okay, or if he wanted to stop.

Jensen shifted back some, got more of the bed under his legs. Jared waited until he was settled and then moved wordlessly, lying down across Jensen's lap, and shifting until his shoulders and torso were supported on the bed. He was heavy and warm on Jensen, like when he sprawled out during the night and blanketed Jensen, and right in the middle of wondering how he'd wandered into the hottest porn flick ever, Jensen almost got swamped by the trust it was taking Jared to actually go through with what had started as nothing more than Jensen running his mouth.

"Have you done this before?" Jensen put his hand on the small of Jared's back, let it rest there while he rubbed his thumb in little circles. "The truth, Jay. I need to know."

"No," Jared said, in an unbelievably small voice. Jensen was tempted to say, "Me, neither," but he didn't think that was what Jared needed to hear right that second. They could get into it later, as long as Jensen didn't screw things up and they were still speaking.

"Tell me if you need to stop," he said instead, and when Jared nodded, he stopped with the petting and brought his hand down hard enough on Jared's ass that he jumped at the sudden contact. "I mean it, Jared." He slapped Jared again, just as hard, and then one more time.

"Yeah," Jared gasped. "I will."

"Good." Jensen started off slow and easy, nice light smacks that made some noise but were way less than the three he'd already given Jared, figuring out where he was going to get the most bang for his buck, so to speak. The last few weeks, he'd spent every second he could manage away from Jared online, reading and researching like the good little actor he was; he had some ideas but reality was reality and he didn't have to remind himself to pay serious attention to what he was doing and how Jared was taking it. That was _easy_, though. He was into every noise Jared made, every shift of his muscles with an intensity that felt electric, magnetic. When he started back harder and Jared whimpered, Jensen felt it as much as heard it and it made him want more.

"Yeah, baby," he said, keeping the slow pace, but alternating randomly between the light little smacks and increasingly harder slaps, so Jared never knew what to expect. "Let me hear you." He picked a spot right at the top of Jared's thighs and focused everything there, working Jared until he was digging his hands into the mattress and almost every breath caught on a low, hitching gasp.

"God, Jay," Jensen whispered, trailing the backs of his fingers across the same spot. Jared shuddered against him, pressing his face into the comforter and lifting his ass. Jensen's hand was moving before his brain even caught up with his eyes, steady hard slaps that echoed in the quiet room, bracketing the helpless noises that were spilling out of Jared's mouth.

"Please," Jared groaned. "Jen--please, god, please..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Jensen was almost positive that wasn't true; Jared was rocking on him, rubbing his dick against Jensen's jeans and then arching his ass up for the next slap. "Do you?"

"N-no." Jared still had his face pressed into the bed, but there was no mistaking his answer.

"What do you want, Jay?" Jensen slapped him, and then when Jared didn't answer, did it again. "Tell me."

"More," Jared said, hoarse and almost desperate. "I--please, more."

_Holy shit_, Jensen thought. He was going to die right there, on the edge of Jared's bed, because there was no way his heart was going to take where this was going. Heart attack at 31, a hell of a way to go, but he couldn't stop, not with how Jared was all but writhing on his lap, begging Jensen for more. Jensen made himself slow down, put his hand, his aching, throbbing hand--and if his hand felt that way, Jensen thought, how was Jared's ass feeling?--down deliberately on Jared's ass, rubbing and kneading while he tried to work out what to next. So much for planning--they'd blown through everything Jensen had considered, which, granted, wasn't much, but that was what Jared got for sleeping with the most vanilla guy in the business. Jensen was pretty grateful for that, all things considered, but it still left him with no freaking plan.

"Easy, baby," Jensen murmured, curving his hand over Jared's ass, digging his fingers in and forcing Jared to stop moving. Jared wanted more; Jensen was going to give it to him. He wasn't wearing a belt. Jared's was across the room where he'd dropped it while he stripped and Jensen didn't want to break the connection they had, and since he really wasn't thinking very well, he could only see one other option. "I need you to reach up for me, and get your brush off the nightstand."

Jared went super-still and tense under Jensen's hand.

"C'mon, Jay." Jensen slapped him again. "You wanted more."

Jared moaned, but reached out in what felt like slow motion, feeling around on the nightstand without looking, and then passing the brush back to Jensen. It was square and old-fashioned, wooden-backed and probably not heavy enough to do much damage, but definitely more than Jensen's hand. Jensen tried it out, hitting what was becoming his favorite spot, and Jared all but jumped off his lap, crying out with an edge to his voice that sent pure heat through Jensen's blood.

"This what you wanted?" Jensen didn't hit Jared in exactly the same spot, but it didn't seem to matter, not from the reaction he got.

"Oh, fuck," Jared whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He had his head turned so Jensen could see him a little, his face flushed and his lips swollen where he'd been biting them. His eyes were almost hidden behind his bangs, and they were closed tight, but when Jensen traced his thumb around the edges of the mark the brush had left, they fluttered open and shut with every breath.

"We're going on your call, Jared." Jensen ran his free hand along the long, gorgeous line of Jared's spine, and if he wasn't exactly sure who was getting more out of the touch, him or Jared, he didn't guess it mattered all that much. "You tell me yes or no, every time."

"Okay," Jared said, after a bit. "Yeah."

"Let me see you," Jensen whispered. He kept his free hand on Jared's back and brought the brush down across the top of Jared's thighs. Jared gasped in and out once, and his eyes slid closed again, but he didn't turn his head away, and Jensen drank it all in. "Yes or no, Jared."

"Yes," Jared said, and cried out again when Jensen coaxed his legs wider and started in on the inside of his thighs. "Oh, Christ, yes."

Jensen thought Jared might last four or five more strokes, but Jared kept saying yes, after eight, after ten, after thirteen, choking the words out between shuddering gasps that slid closer and closer to outright sobs. He took longer and longer to answer Jensen, but when Jensen hesitated, Jared rolled his hips and arched his back, lifted his ass, and Jensen barely held on to even the edge of his control. He heard Jared, he knew that much, but the rest was a blur, until Jared finally stopped him and Jensen crashed back to reality--back to Jared, heavy and shaking on him, back to a need that pounded through him, hot and aching and desperate.

"Don't come, Jay," Jensen said, closer to begging than he'd ever been and not caring at all how he sounded. "I--please, you have to fuck me, okay?"

Jared rolled off his lap and knelt in front of Jensen, flushed and beautiful, blasted wide open and letting Jensen see right into him. Jensen slid to the floor with him, lost without the contact, and Jared cupped his face in both hands, held him and kissed him and pressed up against him until they were both moaning helplessly into each other's mouth. Jensen made himself let go of where he was holding on to Jared's arms to claw at his jeans, to get them off, somehow, anyhow, it didn't matter.

"Now," Jared panted, tilting Jensen's head back and biting down hard under the curve of his jaw. "No shit, Jensen, _move_. _Now._

Jensen tried to scramble back, tried to go for the bed, but Jared wouldn't fucking let go of him, wouldn't stop biting him or kissing him, wouldn't take his hands out from under Jensen's shirt, out from where they'd slid down into his jeans to wrap around his dick.

"Fuck," Jensen moaned, bucking up into Jared's fist. "Just do it, fuck, please."

Jared shoved him back, catching his shoulders and flipping him so he went facedown on the floor, dragging at his jeans and boxers as he fell. Jensen spread his legs as wide as he could and bit back a howl as Jared pushed into him, the quick, sharp snap of his hips driving his dick into Jensen with nothing but spit and pre-come. The next thrust came hard and fast after the first, and another one after that, and all Jensen could do--all he _wanted_ to do, he realized with a jolt--was lift his ass and whine.

"Yeah, God, look at you, Jen," Jared gasped, knocking Jensen's hand away when he reached for his dick, knocking it away and twisting Jensen's arm up against his back. "So pretty on your knees, love watching you take it."

Jared kept moving in him, rough and deep, good like Jensen couldn't ever remember, every stroke perfect, right _there_, but Jensen couldn't come that way, had never been able to come from being fucked, no matter how good it was. Jared knew that, too, but he wasn't stopping and he wasn't letting Jensen's arm go and Jensen couldn't _do_ anything and it didn't matter, didn't make him do anything but want it more. Words spilled out of his mouth, greedy and desperate and demanding, and Jared answered them all. He slammed into Jensen, losing his rhythm as he got closer and closer, and finally loosened his grip on Jensen's wrist and let him get a hand on his dick right as Jared came, three fast, hard strokes that pushed Jensen's dick into his fist and sent him flying right after Jared.

*

"Holy shit," Jensen said, sometime later. He didn't have the slightest idea how long they'd been there on the floor--long enough that his heart was back to normal and they'd curled together, but not so long that they'd felt the need to get themselves off the hardwood and back up onto the bed. Given the way the hipbone he was lying on was going numb, though, moving pretty much could happen at any time.

Jared mumbled something that sounded like _mmrgfhmpf_, but since he was relaxed and easy against Jensen's back and his hand splayed just as relaxed across Jensen's other hip, Jensen was taking it as agreement, more or less, even if his brain was only partially back online. Jared sighed once, and that was--Jensen wasn't sure if that was good and he couldn't help tensing up a little.

"You okay?" Jared mumbled.

"Pretty sure I'm the one who should be asking that," Jensen said.

Jared snorted and pushed two fingers up inside him, and okay, Jensen hissed at the sudden touch. "Yeah," Jared said. "That's what I thought."

"'M fine, Jay. " Jensen shivered a little as Jared's fingers slipped back out of him. He rolled over so he could see Jared's face. "Doesn't answer my question, though."

"Glad I don't have man up and go be a Winchester in the morning," Jared said, and Jensen didn't mean to make that little sound, the one that sounded like a purr of satisfaction, but he apparently wasn't in full command of himself just yet. Getting fucked into the next week tended to have that effect on him. Jared was rolling his eyes, though, so it was okay. Being down on the floor, however, really wasn't.

"C'mon," Jensen said, willing his aching muscles to move. Jared groaned, but followed, and when Jensen would have face-planted onto the bed, caught him by the arm and dragged him, bitching, toward the bathroom.

"Shower," Jared said. "You'll thank me in the morning."

"Wasn't planning on being awake in the morning," Jensen muttered, but then moaned in appreciation as hot water from all the showerheads in Jared's ridiculously overdone bathroom hit him.

"Hedonist," Jared murmured, ever so slightly mocking, but he was sliding his hands down Jensen's back, so Jensen was willing to let it slide, even before Jared started mouthing his neck and shoulder. "Whenever we wake up, I was thinking we should go shopping."

"Right, because I live to help you pick out more insane shirts."

"Not that kind of shopping." Jared had Jensen flush against him by then, and bent down so his words were dropping straight into Jensen's ear. "More like... adult shopping."

Jensen was tempted to turn around so he could really see Jared, but his hands--low on Jensen's belly--were relaxed, and pressed up close like they were, Jensen could feel Jared's heart beating steady and sure against his back, so he only turned his head to catch Jared's mouth in a slow, easy kiss. "Got a list?"

"Yeah, kinda." Jared went back to licking at Jensen's ear, which was distracting as all hell, which Jensen knew Jared knew, which meant it was probably deliberate. Even so, Jensen managed to make an encouraging sort of noise, one that said _still listening_ without requiring actual words. After a bit, Jared said, "I like that brush for, y'know, the original reason I bought it, so..."

Jensen did turn around at that. Jared shrugged and Jensen thought it wasn't only the hot water pounding down on them that was contributing to the flush high across Jared's cheeks. 'Fragile' wasn't a word that usually got associated with Jared; Jensen touched him like it was, regardless. He cupped Jared's face and drew him down for a proper kiss, and when he trailed his hands down Jared's back and traced feather-light over his ass, Jared whimpered into the kiss and shuddered in Jensen's arms.

"What else?" Jensen kept stroking his fingertips in long, careful patterns. Jared dropped his head to rest against Jensen's, his breath stuttering in and out. Jensen prompted, "You said you had a list."

"You--I want you ready for me. Next time. Don't want to have to find out after that I hurt you," Jared gasped, and it was Jensen's turn to whimper. "Slick and open, want to watch you put a plug in. We can--that's the other thing on my list." Jared kissed him hard, bit his mouth open and fucked Jensen's mouth with his tongue. Jensen bit back and raked his nails across Jared's ass and dragged enough air into his lungs to tell Jared exactly how much he was going to have to take before he got anywhere near Jensen's ass. Jared grinned and challenged, "Bring it on."

Right. So, the kink? One hundred percent Jared's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the happy diversion from Season 4 (not that I'm not loving it, it's just... tense.) As usual, made sure my lie/lay issues didn't embarrass me and kept all my verb tenses agreeing with each other.


End file.
